


Power Outage

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, THE GAYS - Freeform, also glados has to charge her batteries once a week, but it was the first one she found, she wanted to hug her gf, the android body she has isn't the best, they give each other big hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: The power's out, and Chell's worried.





	

Chell laid her head on GLaDOS’s shoulder as she flipped through the channels on the tv. She was trying to find something interesting for the two of them to watch. She finally found a documentary on space, when all of the sudden, the tv and the lights turned off.

Great. A power outage. It was dark, so she and GLaDOS would have to go to bed soon. The power would probably be on the morning. But wait, how on earth was GLaDOS going to recharge? You can’t plug your girlfriend into the outlet when the power was out!

“Oh my god, the power can’t be out-” Chell started to mutter.

“Don’t worry hon, I’ll get the flashlights,” GLaDOS said with a smile. Light shone softly from her android eyes, lighting up Chell’s face. She moved to stand up, but Chell grabbed her arm.

“No, I don’t care about flashlights, I care about you! Like, how are you going to recharge your batteries? It’s Friday. You always plug yourself in on Friday so your batteries don’t run out. It’s not like I can grab 3 double As and you’ll be good as new.”

“I’ll be fine. I can last 3 more days until my batteries run out, as long as I don’t do anything especially challenging. Besides the power will be back on before then.”

“What if your batteries run out? What if your circuits are damaged? What will happen then?”

Chell was hugging her girlfriend tightly.

“Chell, that won’t happen. The power will be on again some time tomorrow. And my circuits can withstand a lot. You know that.”

“But what if-”

“Shh, it will be alright. We’ve been through alot together. You know I can take anything. It’s going to be okay, darling.” GLaDOS was hugging Chell, and was twirling her girlfriend’s hair around her finger, gently.

“I love you, GLaDOS.”

“I love you too, Chell.”


End file.
